Document routing is currently an inefficient process. Documents received through facsimile tend to be either printed out at the facsimile device or generally stored in a data repository. Such a system is cumbersome for companies that receive a large number of facsimiles each day, often directed towards different portions of the company. In the case of a scan operation, a user may not always know the correct destination for each document. Additionally, in the case of a large number of documents, it may be inefficient for a user to manually select each destination for each document.
Generally, document routing systems are useful for digitally sending documents to the correct destinations. For example, some document routing systems use bar codes or QR codes to route documents. The codes are stored in a data repository and mapped to specific users. When a form with such a code is scanned, the code is detected and the document is sent to the correct location. The problem with a code-based system is that it requires the use of pre-printed forms. Often, companies that receive large numbers of facsimiles or that require large numbers of document scans are not in control of the form they receive. Additionally, if scanned documents are routed to the incorrect destination, the user is forced to manually track down the misrouted document in order to correct the problem.